


Two Likely Nights

by HFyornT



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HFyornT/pseuds/HFyornT
Summary: Mirage accidentally caught Crypto cried one night and Crypto somehow couldn't bear it any longer. Eventually there was someone both of men could trust and fall in.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Two Likely Nights

That day, he saw that side he never got a chance to see from Crypto. Crypto hugged his knees, trying as possible not to make noise. He didn't know Mirage was awake at that late night. At first he woke up to get himself a drink because he was feeling thirsty. He inadvertently saw the black haired man who happened to be his squad's mate before was still awake, but kinda strange to see him in that kind of position. He came closer and checked his mate. What his eyes witnessed wasn't what he expected. He was unable to move for a little short time of seconds. But his right hand slowly reached to his face, intended to comfort him but harshly denied by the man himself. Mirage was shocked. Crypto glared at him, eyes teary and red.

"Don't touch me. Leave me alone."

This had been going on for several days. Mirage and Crypto couldn't settle the tension and their relationship. More like Crypto made it harder to put an end to it. Mirage didn't want their friendship to be ruined more than this. He and others knew they didn't get along very well. But, that didn't mean they hated each other.

Mirage still didn't know the reason why Crypto cried on that day. It also bothered him so much. Sometimes he couldn't stop thinking that miserable expression of the mysterious man. It wasn't his business, but he needed to know what happened to him. Perhaps he could help. Of course he wouldn't force him to tell what was the cause if he didn't want to.

Now this was just two of them. This was his chance to make it up. He found Crypto as usual was working on his computers.

"Crypto, i need to talk to you."

The interlocutor didn't answer. Even didn't bother to turn around. His eyes kept focusing on the screen.

"I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to see you when... when you cried-"

Crypto suddenly got up from his chair. He looked at Mirage for a second then "escaped". Mirage stopped him. Crypto got snapped.

Crypto retorted, "What the hell do you want?!"

"I want to ap-apolo- say sorry!" Mirage yelled.

Well, he didn't mean to do that. But, he had emotions and he could get angry if he got annoyed too. He then took Crypto somewhere more private. Mirage grabbed Crypto's arm tightly. This had to be done now.

He freed his arm then put both in the pockets. He didn't want to look Mirage in the eyes. He didn't care. All he wanted was just to apologize and that was all.

"I said i was feeling guilty, okay! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to see you in that kind of state."

".... hum."

"That's a yes?" Mirage hoped.

"Yes. _Bikyeojullae?"_

He asked to make it sure, "Really?"

"Yes, i get it now! I accept your apologize."

Mirage smiled. He at least already apologized even though he still didn't know the reason why. The burden somewhat was released.

"Well, that's settled then. Thank you, Crypto."

Crypto didn't reply. He only saw Mirage who stood awkwardly and his eyes couldn't stop wandering. Their shadows were their only companions, silent and couldn't dare to say a word.

"Shit, this feels awk- i mean weird." the brown skinned man said inwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, now that we already uh, fine, i will go back now."

Mirage turned around but he exactly knew he heard something, "... friend..."

"Excuse me?" Mirage looked back.

"N-nothing!"

"I'm sure i heard you said something."

"It was just your feeling."

"Hey Crypto, listen, if you want to release your burden you can... you can talk to me."

"I don't think that's necessary. Besides, it's not your problem."

"I know. But don't you know i felt hurt when i saw you like that?"

Cryto looked up and his pupils went bigger, "I didn't misheard that, right?"

Mirage smiled again, "No, you didn't."

The trickster persuaded him, "Will you tell me what did you say?"

The hacker answered, "I need... i need a friend i can talk to."

He grabbed the white fabricated-covered shoulders, "You can count on me."

"Don't you dare tell anyone about it. Only you who can know. _Arasso?"_

"I won't. I will keep my mouth silent. I'm a good friend of yours, Crypto."

Crypto smiled. Mirage was a little taken a back by how mesmerizing his smile was. It was a simple yet also a genuine one. He liked that expression very much. That warmed his heart.

Later that night they talked. They wore casual t-shirts. The hacker wore black sweatpants while the trickster wore short pants. When everyone went to sleep, these men made a little tent from blanket- it was Mirage's idea- and had confide session between them. Mirage made it sure this wouldn't go too heavy. He was full on ears when Crypto talked. He knew what happened in the past. He knew who was the korean man before he joined to become one of the Legends. He knew what drove him to join the game.

"And that's all. Thank you for hearing my story."

"Your welcome. Still, i didn't expect that. Sorry for your loss. That must be hard."

"I just miss her so badly." his voice indicated he was still very sad.

"I understand that, Crypto." Mirage said as he pulled Crypto closer.

Crypto was surprised. His cheeks were getting hot. But, he didn't whine and revolt. He admitted to himself -only- that he liked the gesture.

"This sure is hard for you. If something happens, let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

Mirage began to rub his friend's back. Mirage let Crypto rested his head on his left shoulder. When the blanket started to fall he would fix it again, making sure to cover both of them. The ambience between them was calming. No one spoke but it wasn't weird. Didn't have to now because both of them already knew what happened. Eventually Crypto fell asleep. Mirage carried him with bridal style. He put the pillow so his head could rest on it. He put him on the fluffy sofa then tucked Crypto with his blanket.

Mirage down to his kneels and his thumb played the bangs of the man who slept peacefully, "Perhaps i fall for you harder, Crypto. I swear i wll protect you."

Mirage then left and went to sleep.


End file.
